


My Heart Knew Yours in an Instant

by emptymasks



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (Ballet)
Genre: (wasn't my intention when writing it but i think it can be read into it), Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Love at First Sight, Romance, Soulmates, Teen Romance, but its a beautiful ballet, i had to make the fandom tag so i hope the format is right, i say as if anyone other than me is wanting to write fic for this, yeah so i wrote a fic for a ballet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/emptymasks
Summary: He has come for me!Her heart cried out as the flowers twirled around her, vibrant petals obscuring her vision like a fragrant kaleidoscope. She'd only gotten a glimpse of him earlier, as he burst into the room full of many doors, pulling her out of the path of that strange woman in red, and the soldiers that ran in front of her.Who is she?He wondered. As soon as she'd appeared before them in the Queen's path, he'd run to her without even thinking about it. He couldn't explain it. He'd just felt the urge deep down to protect her, that she was something precious, too precious for this cruel domain.
Relationships: Alice/Jack (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (Ballet)), Alice/Knave of Hearts
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	My Heart Knew Yours in an Instant

_He has come for me!_ Her heart cried out as the flowers twirled around her, vibrant petals obscuring her vision like a fragrant kaleidoscope. She'd only gotten a glimpse of him earlier, as he burst into the room full of many doors, pulling her out of the path of that strange woman in red, and the soldiers that ran in front of her.

Perhaps she was queen? Oh how exciting! She'd never met a queen before! Though, naive as everyone called her, she could sense there was something not at all friendly about this potential monarch. The way she'd burst through, not caring if anyone was in her way, Alice had barely caught a glimpse of anything but a crimson blur. And Mr. Rabbit - not dear Lewis, she had to remind herself, despite seeing him grow the ears and tail Mr. Rabbit was very adamant about not having known her before she fell into wonderland - had told her to stay away and out of trouble. Through trouble seemed to be like air here.

And, wait... if the rabbit truly wasn't Lewis then... perhaps _he_ wasn't Jack?

But he'd looked at her just like Jack did! What if he'd come back to the garden party and found it in that dreamy blue fog, suspended in time, and fallen down the rabbit hole after her?

But then why had he run back?

He hadn't worn anything like she'd ever seen Jack wear. He liked light fabrics and loose fitting clothes and she would watch as the wind would billow through his shirts as they ran across garden when her mother was away. The boy who looked like Jack, on the other hand, had a tight-fitting suit of red and white. It covered his whole body, almost like one of those garments that she'd seen a photo of an acrobat wearing, but with longer leg and arm coverings. A strange piece of clothing, indeed.

But the way he'd looked at her! She knew that look. She knew _him._ Perhaps, then, he was a reflection of her Jack, as perhaps the rabbit was of Lewis?

Alice sighed, standing on her tiptoes to see over the flowers, enclosing tighter and tighter around her. She didn't understand this world at all.

\-----

 _Who is she?_ He wondered. As soon as she'd appeared before them in the Queen's path, he'd run to her without even thinking about it. He couldn't explain it. He'd just felt the urge deep down to protect her, that she was something precious, too precious for this cruel domain.

He had to keep her safe. He had to keep her away from the Queen. Oh, her majesty wouldn't like it at all. While she allowed her subjects to marry, it seemed taboo amongst the members of court. It was never something that had been said, but any time he'd seen one of them move in to kiss or hold another, she'd appeared, screeching and screaming, maniacally mad, and forced them apart. The Knave shuddered as he recalled the state she'd been in when they all found out the Duchess was with child.

The King did love her though, the poor old fool. No one got the feeling that she loved him. Perhaps that was why the sight of love mad her hand slice across her throat, because she hadn't felt it herself.

He thought he hadn't ever been in love either. Certainly, no one had even caught his interest before. But then she'd appeared and he instantly understood every lover who'd cried as the guards had escorted their partner to the dungeons. Oh, how he understood every lord and lady who'd sneaked off into some forgotten alcove in the castle, their hushed words and flushed laughs called out to him.

And she was so different from anyone he'd ever seen. Not just her beauty and the joy that seemed to pour out of her, infectiously, but he'd never seen her in Wonderland before. He'd asked White who she was and where she came from, but he'd only given him a worried glance and muttered 'I shouldn't have let her follow me'... Whatever that meant. Follow him from where? He'd always wondered if there was a world beyond Wonderland, but hadn't had the heart to venture out and discover for himself.

The flowers were dancing again in the gardens that surrounded the place walls. He paused on his way from the kitchens to watch them from a window, when he thought he'd seen a flash of purple and before he had released what he was doing, he was running out of the castle, tray of tarts still in hand.

And then he'd lost sight of her. He could have sworn...

\-----

The flowers parted.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Firstly, watch Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Christopher Wheeldon and Joby Talbot, performed by The Royal Ballet. Even if you don't think you like ballet. I think this ballet is the easiest to get into if you're someone who hasn't seen ballet before and the dance and music are both beautiful, the acting is great, and the costumes and design are amazing.
> 
> Secondly... Okay so I really didn't intend to write for another small fandom. 'Small' meaning, I had to create the tag because of course no one else has written fanfic about the Alice in Wonderland ballet. I wasn't intending to, but ever since I finally watched it all the way through a couple nights ago (I've owned the DVD for too long and kept forgetting to watch it and first fell in love with it through the clips of it on Youtube some four or five years ago) and Laruen Cuthbertson (Alice) and Sergei Polunin (Jack/Knave of Hearts) just have such great chemistry and honestly the acting in this ballet is some of the best I've seen.
> 
> Also, you know you care too much about the fic you're writing when you research when leotards where invented and who they were worn by so you know whether they existed in the 1860s (they did) just so I knew whether Alice would know how to describe the Knave's clothing.
> 
> If anyone reads this fic you are very greatly appriciated.


End file.
